The present invention relates to an attachment device for a windshield wiper system for motor vehicles.
Current plug-n-play module attachment devices mount the windshield wiper drive motor to the vehicle body, but generally are not sufficiently rigid for a high load system. As a result, wipe pattern growth can be seen over the life of the product. Additionally, it would be desirable to reduce the potential for disassembly of the plug-n-play attachment from the vehicle mounting positions. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide at least one electrical and/or fluid connection to the wiper drive and/or windshield washer pump motor, and/or to the windshield washer nozzles, through the mounting connection, so that separate connections are not required to complete the assembly.
An attachment device is known for a windshield wiper arrangement for motor vehicles with a non-screw type mounting. The attachment device has a support element carrying a windshield wiper drive device with two lateral plug-in pegs located parallel to one another and protruding in the same direction diagonally with respect to wiper shafts mounted on the device. These plug-in pegs, together with a third plug-in peg, are located respectively on corner points of a triangle, where the third plug-in peg extends in a vertical plane perpendicular to the two other plug-in pegs.
Currently, wiper modules are attached with three fasteners, or two fasteners and a bayonet grommet. The present invention can include an attachment referred to as a plug-n-play module including barbed grommets and tenons in place of at least some fasteners for attachment of the wiper module. The present invention can include an attachment module with at least one plug-n-play or bayonet grommet, at least one fastener grommet, and at least one integral communication connector. The present invention allows for the simplification of assembly by using only one fastener, while minimizing wipe pattern growth over the life of the windshield wiper system. The present invention reduces the potential for unintentional disassembly of the windshield wiper system mounting device from the motor vehicle by preventing the plug-n-play grommet or bayonet grommet from dislodging from the vehicle mounting point. The present invention reduces cost of assembly by connecting electrical and/or fluid connections simultaneously, while assembling the mounting connections to the vehicle body.
Other applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.